


[COMMISSION] Best Served Hot [Shantae

by Critical_Zinogre



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Spanking, wedgie_fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Zinogre/pseuds/Critical_Zinogre





	[COMMISSION] Best Served Hot [Shantae

Shantae gave a heavy sigh as she walked along the path of Saliva Island... Just a week ago, she'd been on one incredible adventure. She'd teamed up with Risky Boots, went around Sequin Land to find a way to stop the Pirate Master, and finally had managed to defeat the evil Dark Magic user and reclaimed all of her genie powers!... That said, even after the adventure, she found herself running around without rest, doing odd jobs for everyone that needed even the slightest bit of aid. Of course, as the guardian genie, that was her duty and she knew that well. However, everyone needed at least SOME rest.

So, she'd devised a plan. Since a majority of the problems that people asked for her help in solving were generally asked as soon as she was seen by someone, she got up bright and early. Just before the sun, she left a note for her Uncle so he wouldn't be concerned about her suddenly going missing, and then promptly hopped in a boat and rode her way out to Saliva Island with one goal in mind: The Hot Spring. After all, what better way to relax than to have a nice, refreshing soak? And after rowing all the way here, she DID admittedly feel like she needed it even more.

Of course, she did still have a bit of trouble coming to terms with the source of the hot spring's water... but after assurance from Uncle Mimic that it was indeed healthy all the same and had medicinal properties for an aching body, she had decided it was better to just give it a try. What was the harm after all? Which was why she was here now, wandering along the path along to her destination... and after an hour of walking, she could hear the rushing water that signalled it was just ahead of her!

However, a certain sound made the purple-haired half-genie pause and stop in her tracks. "Was that... laughing?" she muttered to herself aloud, before stepping off the path and into some of the brush, before continuing her way along to the hot springs under the cover of the leaves and forest. As she arrived at her destination(following a few minutes of getting jabbed and stuck by nearly every twig, branch and rock in her way), she peered through two leaves to see exactly where the voices were coming from... predictably, patrons of the Hot Spring. Who they were, though, made her jaw briefly drop. "Twitch and Vinegar!" she hissed in a hushed voice. The crashing of the waterfall and the sound of the two minions joviality covered it up easily. Though she was glaring daggers at the two.

"How can they just be here relaxing!?" She huffed, frowning at them. Ammo Baron's two most prominent henchwomen were splashing around like carefree birds in the hot spring, both blondes clad in their swimsuits, blissfully unaware of the Genie eyeing them. Vinegar was in her polyester two-piece swimsuit, the cleavage window ever-present amidst the hot spring's steamy veil, while Twitch still wore her red and white striped bikini with side-tied bottoms. Even though they weren't doing anything, though, Shantae still felt a pang of unease and slight fury at seeing them so.... at ease. ESPECIALLY after how her last encounter with the two went! She bit her lip as memories came back, as did phantom pains between her poor butt cheeks...

\--

Shantae panted as she chased after the villainesses, eyes narrowed. "Unbelievable! They WORK for Ammo Baron! How did I miss that?!" She groaned, mentally kicking herself. "I should've known between those gaudy blue uniforms and how they were talking that they were up to no good... Ugh! Why don't I catch these things sooner?!" She huffed, pouting slightly. With the two having gotten a headstart, she was at a bit of a disadvantage in catching up to them, and they were more or less out of sight as she darted around the cliffs back to Scuttle Town. It didn't matter HOW obvious it was that Brandon was Bran-Son, selling someone's secret identity to someone evil was still... well, evil!

She slowed to a stop, leaning against a tree to catch her breath as she looked ahead. She saw Scuttle Town in the distance, not too far now, and frowned. They were likely there already... "I have to stop them either way!" She said, determination clear in her eyes. "They won't get away with this!"

"Who said we were running from you~?" A teasing voice chimed in, from disturbingly close behind the half-genie hero. Before she could turn around, however, she felt a hand firmly grip her shoulder, preventing her from moving and rooting her in place... while another chose to occupy itself entirely with a handful of Shantae's rear-end.

"H-HEY! HANDS OFF THE GOODS!" Shantae squealed in surprise, her face turning beet red, before she noticed the circular objects she felt in the hand that cupped her cheeks so firmly. I have a bad feeling about--

_ **BOOM!** _

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shantae cried out as her thoughts were interrupted before they could even be completed. And of all things, by her posterior suddenly facing explosive, flame-fueled agony that sent her soaring up into the sky, hands clutching her enflamed backside! She bit her lip as she fell back to the ground, making the effort to land on her feet, but crumpling soon and whimpering as she rubbed her smoking behind. "Owwwww...."

"Heheh, you have a nice hot butt now! You're welcome!" A familiar voice chimed in with mischievous glee. "... Well it was pretty hot before, but the pun still counts." She added, Shantae glancing over her shoulder to see Twitch standing behind her. Still clad in her custom Ammonian soldier garb, and grinning down at the seared-seated hero. She was also lightly tossing up and catching a handful of small, circular cherry bombs, leaving no surprise as to exactly WHAT had caused the explosion that lit up Shantae's rump like Christmas morning.

"Twitch!" Shantae hissed, glaring at the blonde through the cloud of steam rising up from her backside. She could also see that, miraculously, her pants had sustained no damage whatsoever from the explosives... but it did little to nothing to decrease the amount of pain she felt coating her poor butt.

"Thaaat's me!" Twitch giggled, folding her arms across her chest. "You shouldn't be following us, y'know, girlie. What we're doing isn't really any of your business, is it?"

"You outright said you were going to give away Bran-Son's secret identity to someone!" Shantae said, her glare intensifying as she rose to her feet and turned to face her enemy. "You never do that! No matter how obvious and pointless the secret identity is in the first place! He deserves his secrecy like everyone else!"

"Yeah, but everything has a price, and secrets are ESPECIALLY valuable!" Twitch pointed out, smirking slightly. "So selling this secret to the Grim Reaper's Ghost will net us a tidy little profit! And I suggest you keep out of the way of us and our payday unless you want another taste of Twitch's Terrible Tushy Tormentors:tm:!"

"Not a chance! I'm stopping you RIGHT now!" Shantae replied, getting into a ready stance... yet Twitch didn't reciprocate, but her grin widened anyway..._Wait_, the half-genie thought to herself, something coming to her mind. _She just said "us"... WAIT, WHERE'S VINEG--_

"We were hoping you'd say that~!" Another voice said excitedly, once again from directly behind Shantae. The half-genie felt her blood go cold, right as a pair of cold, clammy hands intruded on the waistband of her pants.

"Aw butts..." Shantae groaned, biting her lip. The feeling of hands touching her burnt buns was bad enough, but she had a feeling it'd get even worse when she felt said hands occupy themselves with fistfuls of the seat of her panties.

"You have no idea!" Vinegar snickered, before Shantae felt pain erupt in her rear. But unlike the previous bout of searing pain, this one was a more cutting violation as her red bikini-cut undies sprouted from her pants like a waterfall, and dragged right between the half-genie hero's pert, plump butt-cheeks! "WEDGIE TIME!" Vinegar cheered over Shantae's shriek of panty-produced pain.

"YEEEEOW! LET GO OF THOSE!" Shantae yelled, panic clear in her voice as her hands shot between her legs. Rather than let go, the taller blonde jerked her hands upwards, yanking the genie skyward before gravity tugged back at her again, bouncing her like a yo-yo. "OW-HOW! STOP THAT!" Shantae hissed.

"I don't think I will! You wanna interfere? We know how to handle interlopers like you!" Vinegar sneered, bouncing Shantae up and down over and over again, the purple-haired protector struggling to reaffirm her grip on the ground as best she could, but it was always yanked away with a simple tug of rump-rending cotton.

"Yeah, especially when it's not our JOB to be dealing with you right now," Twitch pointed out, walking over with her hands on her hips, and her smile still plastered on her face. "You're making us late so we have to make you pay for that too!"

"YOU CAN'T JUST USE BOMBS OR EXPLOSIVES?!" Shantae pointed out, kicking her feet in mid-air.

Her poor unfortunate butt-crack was seriously starting to get sore with her panties scrubbing up and down it so violently. "WHY SOMETHING SO WEIRD?!"

"I just said we're not taking care of you as our JOB," Twitch pointed out. "We can't waste ammo on someone that's not even PART of what we're doing right now! That's just a waste!"

"So, instead, you get a good ol' fashioned panty-pulling!" Vinegar interjected, emphasizing her point by setting Shantae briefly on her feet before giving harsh pull upwards that made Shantae's knees buckle inward at the feeling, hands cradling her poor womanhood as it too was invaded by her undies.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Shantae wailed. "My butt is on FIRE!"

"Well that's your fault for sticking your booty where it doesn't belong!" Twitch pointed out, before her hands reached forwards, and dove into the front of Shantae's pants. The half-genie's eyes went wide and she looked into Twitch's own devious red eyes behind those green goggles, and shook her head with a whimper. "But lemme even it out~" Twitch all but sang, and Shantae felt a familiar grip take hold of the front waistband of her underwear.

"Oh come on..." Shantae whimpered before letting out a scream of pain as her panties shot up her most sensitive spot without mercy, splitting her lips just as much as her rear end.

"DOUBLE WEDGIE!" Both Ammonians called out, laughing uproariously as they bounced Shantae up and down by her panties.

"Remember, this is YOUR fault!" Vinegar laughed.

"Yeah, you wanted to fight, so YOUR naughties get to fight YOUR panties!" Twitch cackled. Shantae felt her eyes cross at the repeated bouncing, unable to even kick her legs at this point with the feeling of cotton torturing her poor private parts. "Shall we finish her up~?" Twitch asked, winking at her partner.

"I think that sounds good!" Vinegar stated, smiling in return. Shantae winced as she felt Twitch step forward, standing on her feet and keeping her rooted to the ground while slightly lessening her grip on the panties, but kept them firmly up above Shantae's bellybutton while Vinegar gave several harsh tugs upwards. Shantae gave a high pitched whimper of despair as her panties forced themselves back through her undercarriage, stinging her nethers further. "Well, girlie, it's been fun!"

"And it's been real!" Twitch snickered, looking above Shantae for some reason, as the genie felt her poor bum get split further and further by her underwear.

"And it's DEFINITELY been REAL FUN!" both shouted happily as Shantae felt her panties finally released by Vinegar... only to suddenly have her eyes clouded by a mask of red fabric. Immediately after, she felt the front of her panties released, and sent snapping back against her womanhood with force, the hero giving a surprised, shrill squeak as she held herself, falling forward onto her knees.

"I'll... get you... for this..." She muttered, slowly reaching up with one hand to try to remove her panties from her eyes.

"Oh, then better make it worthwhile!" Twitch's voice said, once again from behind Shantae. She felt her pants tampered with again before feeling several small, metal and burning objects dropped down her underwear. Her eyes widened beneath the veil of red panty.

"No no, wait!" Shantae pleaded as her pants were released, snapping the tiny explosives firmly against her backside. She could feel that they were cylindrical in shape and pressed firmly against her rump, aside from a single one that was round... which found it's way between her panty-cleaved butt cheeks. "NOT THE TUSHY TORMENTORS!" She wailed, before giving a loud scream of defeat as the firecrackers went off in a hot, gunpowder-laden assault on her already abused ass... before the finally one, nestled between her two doughy orbs, went off, the blast flinging her forward.

She felt herself roll across the ground as she screamed in booty-addled agony, before grunting as she collided, upside down, with something. She gave a groan of pain she she felt her panties go slack in the rear, undoubtedly ravaged and burnt off by the explosives. She weakly reached a hand up, slowly pulling the red fabric off her face and looking up... She was definitely upside down, her shoulders and head laying on the ground while her waist was propped up against a tree, her legs on either side of her head, and seeing her bare keister hanging out of the hole the bombs blew into her pants. She felt a blush creep into her face, seeing that even her front, flossed with the remnants of her own undies, was slightly visible from how wrecked her pants were. "Oh... how can it get any worse..." she groaned. As soon as her sentence concluded, she felt her eyes cross and her lip pucker from pain as her lower-lips felt the pain of a coconut taking the opportunity to drop down and nail her right between the legs.

One eye squinted as she looked off to the side at Twitch and Vinegar... both of whom had the backs of their shorts and underwear tugged down, and were giving their bare rears a shake towards Shantae in a taunting fashion before laughing and scurrying off. "I'll get you..." Shantae growled out... before feeling a second coconut follow the trail of the first, and nail her in her cooch. Vinegar and Twitch seemed to notice, since Shantae heard their laughter as they left the swirly-eyed genie with her tongue hanging out to be picked up by a friend.

\--

Shantae growled once more as she watched the terrible twosome play in the hot spring, carefree and cheerful, while feeling the long-gone sting of the ferocious flossing her rear end and groin got that day. She'd needed her butt crack and crotch iced, and Risky wouldn't let her go one day to the end of their journey without hearing about it in some mean joke! A pout on her lips, she looked down at her hands, feeling her magic course through her body... After the entire incident, she was MUCH stronger now. And SHE had that element of surprise this time. A devilish little grin graced the half-genie's face, and she cracked her knuckles before stepping out of the bushes. "HEY! TWITCH AND VINEGAR!" She shouted.

The two girls stopped playing and glanced over at her in surprise... Before their smiles returned and they waved. "HEY! What's up, girlie?" Vinegar said happily. "Come on in, the water's great!"

"Yeah!" Twitch agreed, splashing her friend, who giggled and playfully covered her face in response. "It's still feeling fully medicinal! It's great after all that work and mess with the Pirate Master!"

"...." This, admittedly, had NOT been the reaction Shantae had anticipated. "Y-You... You're really saying that to me?!" she asked in shock. "Do you NOT remember what you did before?! The LAST time we met?!" The blank expressions on their face as they looked at each other in mild confusion only made Shantae's blood boil, and she felt like steam would come from her ears. How could they NOT remember?! Just the MEMORY of the brutality inflicted on her rear made her wince and rub it in an effort to stave off returning painful memories of its assault.

"OOOOH!" Twitch said, eyes widening at seeing the half-genie's hand attend to her butt. "Now I remember! The wedgies!"

"Oh yeah!" Vinegar mused, looking up in thought and realization. "I almost forgot about that! It's been a while!"

"Yeah!? Well I didn't forget for a second!" Shantae huffed. She took a step forward, before staring as Twitch held up her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, there. We're off duty," She pointed out. "As in, we're not working right now. See?" she asked, gesturing to her bikini-clad body. "No uniform."

"... So?" Shantae asked in confusion.

"So, you can't get revenge on us for something we did ON the clock," Vinegar pointed out. "We HAVE to be mean and nasty on the clock... off the clock we don't have to do any of that stuff. And we'd rather not give you another wedgie if we don't have to."

"Yeah. So just come in and enjoy the water with us," Twitch said happily, lightly splashing in Shantae's direction. "You can try getting your revenge next time when we're working. But we're all here to relax, right?"

Shantae stared at the two in disbelief. So to them, the actions that had left her with a thrice-seared seat had merely been a punch-clock action so minor that they didn't even remember it. They didn't view it as anything more than being on the job... To them, there was no ill will, and they even offered her a fair shot at them next time. Shantae's eyes cast down to the ground, and then to the water. It did look nice and inviting... Maybe her plan for revenge had been too hasty...

Yeah... No.

Shantae's glare returned, anger taking over rational thought as she hopped in the water and stormed over to the two. "Oh, no! We're settling this right now! Prepare for a butt-flossing!" she hissed out before charging at them.

"Hey! No fair, we don't have any of our gadgets!" Vinegar squealed, diving out of the way as Shantae tried to tackle her.

"Yeah, you can't do that!" Twitch complained as Shantae rolled back to her feet than dove for her next, just barely managing to move over next to Vinegar and avoiding the wrath of her former victim. "You're a hero, you can't attack if we're not attacking!"

"I'm off-duty too!" Shantae said, before darting towards them with surprising speed. This time, while Twitch managed to avoid her by leaping to the side, when Vinegar tried the same, Shantae threw herself forward, tackling her over. The two rolled for a moment before standing again, Vinegar dizzily teetering back and forth. "Meaning I can do whatever I want!" she added, before two hands lashed out, and yanked a shriek of pain from Vinegar as she felt her nipples seized through the polyester fibers of her swimsuit's top.

"HEY! LET GO OF THOSE!" Vinegar protested, only for Shantae to start twisting them to and fro, the blonde's eyes crossing with pain.

"Hmmm, let's see!" Shantae teased, still tweaking the villain's nipples until she got a soprano to sound from her lips. "THAT is my favorite station!" She giggled happily.

"MY BOOBIES AREN'T A RADIO!" Vinegar wailed in a high pitched tone, bouncing on her toes and flailing her arms wildly.

"And now the music stinks," Shantae said, yanking down and bringing Vinegar to her knees, the whimpering blonde cradling her boobs in pain. "Guess it's time for something else!" Her eye held a gleam as she reached over Vinegar's head, and her hands seized the waistband of the blue and gold swimsuit bottom. Vinegar's eyes went wide and she began pushing against Shantae's thighs.

"W-Waitwaitwait!" She pleaded before crying out as Shantae yanked her panties up her rear end. "NOT THE BOOTY!"

"WEDGIE TIME!" Shantae called cheerfully, before spinning around rapidly, dragging her victim for the ride before launching her aside. Vinegar gave a shout of surprise as she went flying, before wincing in pain as she flew to the side, and landed crotch first against a statue. She gave a slow whine as she slid down the side, before falling off, holding her groin. "Not done yet~" Shantae sang, and Vinegar looked up to see the half-genie standing over her with a mischevious grin on her face.

"Wait, can't we talk about this?" Vinegar pleaded. Shantae looked up in thought, before reaching down and grabbing a fistful of the blonde's bottoms from the front.

"Nah." She shrugged, before giving a vicious yank that turned the swimsuit bottoms into a reverse thong. Vinegar gave another loud shriek as the dived deep into her pussy.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" She begged, though Shantae was having none of it, instead yanking her up to her feet by the clothing, then spinning her around.

"We're at the hot spring so guess it's time for you," Shantae paused for effect as her hands gripped the bottom of the legholes of Vinegar's swimsuit from behind. "For you to get SQUEAKY! CLEAN!" She emphasized her statement with two powerful jerking pulls, that drove the swimsuit further up her former tormentor's bum, and knew from the high tone of the scream from Vinegar that it was definitely giving her some rugburn in her loins as the material forcefully dragged it's way out of her womanhood and through her crack instead.

"HAVE MERCYYYY!" Vinegar wailed, flailing about wildly.

"No mercy for butt-abusers!" Shantae huffed, yanking her off her feet and bouncing her up and down as Vinegar had done to her. Each bounce drew more material out of the poor blonde's groin and into her butt, and drew more cries of rump-related agony. "Take what you've earned!"

"YOU TOO!" Twitch's voice snapped, as Shantae felt her pants AND panties yanked outwards, and her pupils dilated when she felt a handful of sand dumped down the back of her underwear. The gritty feeling invading her rear made her heart skip a beat. "Take this!"

"HEY! LET GO OF--"

"WEDGIE ON THE BEACH!" Twitch called out, yanking up high. Shantae squealed and dropped Vinegar on the ground as she felt her own blue striped bikini bottoms that she wore under her pants jump out of said pants and into her crack. And what was worse, while it wasn't as bad as the bombs, the invasive feeling of sand delving into her backdoor and crack along with the cotton turned the experience nightmarish. It felt as though she were scrubbing her butt with sandpaper! She grit her teeth in pain, but refused to cry out. With her magic back, this didn't hurt NEARLY as much as before!

"Get OFF ME!" Shantae shouted back, before leaning her head forward, then lashing it back. In a reverse of how she normally whipped her winsome locks, the mane of purple hair snapped backwards, giving a powerful smack to Twitch's wrist. The shorter blonde gave a squeak of pain and relinquished her grip on the half-genie's bottoms in favor of waving her hand in pain in an effort to cool the heat from the blow.

Shantae would've loved to take the moment to clear the sand from her crack, as even turning to face Twitch made her butt cheeks grind against the coarse earth, but she refused to lose her advantage now. She was on a roll, and pressed forward by lunging forward, and grabbing Twitch around the waist before hoisting her up under the genie's arm, making sure to trap Twitch's own arms between her arm and her torso. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Twitch whined, kicking her feet around. Shantae simply smirked and eyed Twitch's swimsuit-clad backside.

"How about I don't, and I do THIS!" Shantae postulated, giving a hard yank to Twitch's bottoms and getting them wedged between her cheeks. To Twitch's credit, she didn't scream like Vinegar, but she clearly felt the wedgie hard if how she clenched her butt cheeks was any indication. "And then do THIS!" She continued, rearing a hand back. She felt magic course through it, and swung at full force. The magic enhanced not only the strength, but the speed, and a resounding _**SMACK **_rang out into the air when her palm met with bare butt-cheek.

"YOUCH!" Twitch cried out, jolting from the smack. "NOOOO! NOT A SPANKING!" she pleaded, her hearty attitude dissipating as smack after smack of Shantae's powered-infused palm came crashing down onto her bottom.

"YOU! WERE! NAUGHTY!" Shantae scolded, making certain to give equal attention to both of Twitch's butt-cheeks as she rained down discipline. "TAKE WHAT YOU'VE EARNED!" She added, Twitch trying vigorously to get out of her opponent's grasp, but unfortunately to no avail. As Shantae continued the pro-bono corporal punishment, she flicked her eyes over to Vinegar, who was still whimpering and attempting to gingerly pluck her swimsuit bottoms out of her butt. She was definitely in no condition to jump to the aid of her friend. 

A smile came to Shantae's face as she dropped Twitch to the ground suddenly, the short blonde giving a whine as she gently reached back and held her rump, which was now a pristine, brilliant red color and almost seemed to be glowing. Shantae could almost swear she heard a rather agitating beeping noise come off anytime the "glow" intensified, but disregarded it as her imagination. "Now... How do I finish up here..." She pondered, looking up in thought.

"Leave us alone and let us enjoy our vacation...?" Twitch muttered into the ground.

"Stop picking on us and just enjoy the hot spring?" Vinegar whimpered out, very clearly not able to take what she could dish out. 

"..." Shantae frowned at the two, but did consider their words. After all, they were pretty handily beaten... Though glancing at the waterfall gave her another idea. "... That sounds good," She chimed in, before grabbing both of them by their swimsuit bottoms, enticing yelps from both women. "But I think I'll leave you alone somewhere... nice." she added, both of the blonde glancing at each other, then at Shantae with concern.

\--

"WOOHOO!" Shantae cheered, splashing the water towards Sky, who giggled and returned the favor, while Rottytops all but cannonballed into the water from behind them, the torrent of water splashing both women. "ROTTY!" Shantae laughed.

"Gotcha, snackcake!" the zombie teased, giggling happily. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"No problem, it's pretty hard to enjoy a vacation alone," Shantae pointed out. "And while I feel we have some guardian angels, I do prefer the company of friends!" She giggled, all three looking up at the waterfall and said "Guardian angels". By which they meant Twitch and Vinegar.

Behind the waterfall, Vinegar was whimpering, upside down and dangling from a rope tied to her ankles. Though her whimpering was out of the pain that came from her swimsuit being tied tightly by a rope looped through the front, around the legholes, and down... where it attached to Twitch's swimsuit bottoms, the shorter girl bent over with the waterfall beating down on her bright-red rump, and the rope attaching it ensuring that she was firmly attached to her friend's own swimsuit bottoms in the worst way. While Twitch's weight was ensuring a very painful frontal wedgie for Vinegar, Vinegar's own position above Twitch ensured that the red-eyed gadgeteer was dangling by her swimsuit flossing her still-red bottom.

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Twitch shouted, though it was drowned out by the waterfall of the hot springs, and all the girls below saw was a short, flailing, red-bottomed girl... whose seat would likely not lose it's glow anytime soon with the hot spring's heat. Apparently, revenge was a dish best served hot.


End file.
